Saphire Doeburg
"I need to win. But not for me. I'm talking about Ashley. I'm talking about Alex and Jenna. About Justin. For everyone who lost to the Capitol. Most of all, in the name of Athemyst Doeburg." Saphire Doeburg is the Victor of the first Hunger Games RPG, shared with Liam Archer. She is from District 9. She was RPed by Writingnecromancer. Appearance Saphire has boy-short, jet-black hair, and round amber eyes that is often noted on. In the Games she is never seen without her bow and arrow and set of daggers. Saphire is fairly short for her age when Reaped (14), having average weight. She is also well known for having a gem-encrusted band on her wrist as her District Token (not displayed in TekTek). However, in her later years, her hair grows considerably longer, as she's too grief-stricken to care for it. She also becomes talker through the years, and is never seen without the Doeburg Gem Band. Biography Saphire was born to Crystal and Onyx Doeburg, coming short of her older brother Athemyst by seven years, in District 13. Shortly after her birth her parents were assigned to District 9 to see what was going on around Panem. She grew up having a close bond to Athemyst through archery lessons in the woods, and eventually the twins Emerald and Ruby Doeburg were born. When she was nine, Saphire suffered greatly- Athemyst was drawn into the Games and later died in the latter parts of the Games. In the process, he had allied with Ashley Everdeen, a girl from District 12. After this, Saphire was never the same. Through the years her archery improved, and every Reaping she would present an arrow to Athemyst's grave in the woods to represent how many years she had gone on without him. On that fourth year, Peridot Doeburg was born. Saphire immediately had a love for him only rivaled by her love for Athemyst, as he had the exact same eyes as her older brother. On the fifth year, Saphire herself was Reaped into the Games with Justin Clermont. She trained diligently, vowing that she could stay strong and do this on her own without any allies at all. Saphire didn't stay true to her words. During training, she befriended Alex, from District 5. He died shortly in the Games from one of Xavier's poison knives. After that she allied with Jenna, from District 4. Jenna died in the feast. Shortly after going on a desperate search for Justin, his cannon fired. Devestated by all of the grief, Saphire then met Ember Light, from District 11. The two eventually grew very close, and when it was announced that there could be two Victors, she promised Ember they'd win it together. Through the Games there are many trails, including a small pack of mutts and a fire. Soon Saphire found herself facing off against Kim, a girl from District 7. After a particularly bloody battle between Saphire, Ember, Michael Everdeen and Kim, Saphire realized that it was the District 7 girl who had killed Athemyst and delivered a fatal blow to Kim, leaving her there to bleed to death. Around this time Saphire discovered something shocking- Michael Everdeen, the boy from District 12, was in fact Ashley Everdeen's brother, so their siblings had allied with each other in the past. Soon Luna, Michael's partner, died. Ember and Saphire felt remorse for Michael and Liam, so the night was filled with singing devoted to her especially. The peace didn't last long. Another round of mutts came, and a strong one, too. It forced the remaining five tributes, Saphire, Ember, Michael, Liam and Xavier, Ember's partner, together to fight the mutts. It was there that mutts wounded Ember mortally- she barely lived. The final battle was quick to come. They were all pitted against each other again. Xavier hit Michael with a poison knife- all tributes save Xavier seemed to be trying to desperately save him- it wasn't enough, and Michael died. Xavier followed suit after being attacked by a swarm of scorpions, giving Ember a sword during his final moments. For a moment, it looked like as if Saphire and Ember were actually going to make it and win the Games together- before Ember's wounds kicked in again and took her down. As a result, Liam Archer and Saphire Doeburg were proclaimed as the Victors. After the Games, Saphire wasn't exactly the talkative type. Many tragedies haunted her for years, unsettling her and urging her to kill herself. But after receiving a dream from the spirits of Michael and Athemyst, Saphire was able to live somewhat more peacefully. Over the years she tried to live a relatively normal life. In her final year of schooling, she met Kayne Wester, who taunted her about the Games. Feeling a need to defend her past and those who had given their lives for her, Saphire picked a fight with him. It was after she won that fight when she learned that Kayne was actually the cousin of Laurel Aldway, Athemyst's District Partner who had actually come close to winning the Games. When finding what each other had gone through, Saphire and Kayne formed a friendship- uneasy at first, but gradually getting to know each other. As that time progressed Kayne began developing feelings for the Victor. Saphire was late to follow, but she found herself having those same feelings. Before they knew it, years had gone by and were happily married, allowing a chance for both of them to move on. Personality Saphire was, at first, a carefree and spirited girl who loved to hunt. When Athemyst died, she became withdrawn from the world, and became much more serious, harsh and brutal, but showed compassion when needed. It could be said she's rather unpredictable, as shown as she vows to go through the Games solo, yet turned out to have quite a bit if allies. Saphire has also been known to be steadfast and strong-willed, determined not to let tragedy or killing get in the way of her and Ember's victory. Saphire has also on more than one occasion expressed clear distaste for the Capitol, both on camera and off camera. Through this Saphire expressed that she is sheerly stubborn and won't let go so easily. Saphire has also been known to be highly loyal to her family, allies, and especially her brother, even after death. Skills Through the Games, Saphire was shown to he highly proficient with a bow and arrow and a pair of knives. She has displayed a natural reflex, thinking straight in her feet, which was good. Later it's also revealed that she has a bit of strength and can fight hand-to-hand combat during fighting lessons with Kayne. Category:Female Category:Tribute Category:Victor Category:D9 Category:HG1 Category:writingnecromancer